


Empty Nest

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Harry and Ginny prepare to send their youngest child off to Hogwarts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 11





	1. Empty Nest

Title: Empty Nest  
Author: lunalovepotter  
Pairing: H/G  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2122  
Summary: Harry and Ginny prepare to send their youngest child off to Hogwarts.

“I’m going to Hogwarts! I’m going to Hogwarts!” Eleven-year-old Lily Potter skipped around the kitchen sporting the brand new Hogwarts robes that she’d insisted on wearing to breakfast over her mother’s objections, and sang at the top of her lungs. Her red hair bounced merrily on her shoulders.

“Lily, sit down and eat breakfast, love. We have to leave here by nine-thirty.” A weary but content Ginny Weasley Potter ushered her bouncy youngest child back to the table. Then she eyed Albus’s plate, which had barely been touched. “Al, are you sure you don’t want any more? It’s a long train ride.” 

“I’m fine, mum.” Albus always got a little nervous on the first day of school, even though he was starting his third year. Of the three Potter children, he was the most sensitive; Ginny often worried about him when he was away from home. 

All too familiar with the standard Potter refrain, Ginny went to her middle child and kissed the top of his head, rustling his hair. “It’s going to be all right, love,” she said. “I’ll pack you a little something extra to snack on.” 

“Thanks.” Albus looked up at her with Harry’s green eyes, and managed a crooked smile.

“I wonder what house I’ll be in,” Lily chimed in as she picked up her toast. “I hope Gryffindor. That’s what you and dad were in, right mum?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t matter what house you’re sorted into. Everyone at Hogwarts is one big family.” Ginny smiled. 

“Well that’s not what Scorpius Malfoy says,” muttered Albus. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Malfoy’s a git, Al. Don’t listen to him,” James said. “He’s just sore because--”

“James, stop it.” Ginny Accio’d a chair and sat down next to Albus. The thirteen-year-old boy’s jaw was tightly set, his eyes down, and in profile he looked exactly like his father. “Al, what did Scorpius say to you?”

“Nothing,” Albus said. 

“Whatever it was, it was a load of rubbish anyway,” James muttered. 

Ginny shot her oldest son a warning look that immediately sent him diving into his plate of eggs and toast without another word. She put her hand on Albus’s arm. Then she curled her finger gently under his chin and turned his face toward her, and smoothed his rumpled black bangs off his face. “Did he tease you?” 

“No. He just said that we’d never all be the same, that some families are better than others. He thinks that because he’s rich and a pureblood, he deserves more than everyone else. He wasn’t mean about it, he just stated it like it was a fact that everyone knew.” 

“What house is Scorpius in?” Lily asked brightly.

“Slytherin,” Albus replied, without looking up.

“Where he belongs, I’d say,” James said. 

“James Arthur Potter, stop it now.” Ginny said this firmly, indicating that the subject matter was not up for debate. “Now loves, we’ve talked about this. Just because you’re in a different house, doesn’t mean you’re any better than anyone else. The houses are a way of putting you with people who share your interests. That’s all.” 

“James, if I’m in Gryffindor you’ll be able to show me around, right?” Lily asked.

“Sure.” James smiled gamely in Lily’s direction. As smart-mouthed as he was, it was nearly impossible for James Potter to be mean to his little sister. Only on the very rare occasion – like the time a few weeks ago when Lily had walked in on him snogging Lucy McAvoy in the broom shed, which had earned him a weekend of extra chores – did he raise his voice at her. Between her brothers and her father, Lily had the men of the house wrapped around her finger.

Lily beamed, her brown eyes sparkling. “Thanks!”

“And if he comes anywhere near you, I’ll--”

“James! Both of your brothers will help you, Lily.” Ginny smiled, feeling a rush of pride as she gazed at her three children. It made her feel even happier to know that she was carrying the fourth inside her; she’d just had it confirmed the day before, and planned to break the news to Harry that evening over a romantic dinner. She stood up. “Now, everyone finish up, and do a final check of your trunks to make sure you have everything you need. We’ll be leaving in about forty-five minutes. I’m going upstairs to change, and to get your lazy dad out of bed.” 

Lily giggled. “Lazy dad,” she said, and took a bite of her toast. 

When Ginny reached the upstairs bedroom, she found her husband was already up and dressed in dark corduroys and a short-sleeved burgundy oxford. He was standing at the window, arms folded, staring out at the expanse of green lawn that surrounded their Godric’s Hollow cottage. Off in the distance Ginny saw what looked like a bird sweeping low over the trees and then disappearing.

“I thought you were still asleep, I was going to wake you up in my own very special way,” she said softly, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “The kids are almost ready to go. We’ll be meeting Ron and Hermione at the station, and then I thought the four of us could have lunch together once we see the kids off.” 

“Sounds good.” Harry unfolded his arms and took her hands in his. He squeezed them tightly. “I can’t believe Lily’s going to Hogwarts already.” 

“I know, she’s so excited.” Ginny rested her cheek on his shoulder, which she found to be rigid and tense. This wasn’t unusual; Harry tended to get a little emotional when their children went to school. “They’re growing up fast.”

“Speaking of growing up, I got an owl from Teddy this morning. He wanted us to be the first to know that he and Victoire are engaged. They’re going to get married at Christmas.” 

“Oh, that’s wonderful. I always thought they made a good match. Now he’ll really be part of the family, which should thrill Lily to bits.” 

Harry chuckled lightly. “I’m sure it will.” 

Ginny stood on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to the back of his neck. “Teddy is so lucky to have you in his life, Harry,” she said. “We all are.” 

“Thanks.” Harry turned around and kissed her. She saw tears beading in his eyes. 

“What is it?” 

“I don’t want to let Lily go. It sounds silly, but it feels like we’re losing our family. In a few years the kids will be moving out, and now that Teddy’s getting married he probably won’t be around as much…” Harry removed his glasses and brushed a finger across his eyes. When he moved to put his glasses back on, Ginny took them from his hands. 

“I’m pregnant,” she said quietly. She hadn’t planned on telling him yet, but the moment felt right and she had to seize it.

The expression on Harry’s face changed immediately; his cheeks flushed pink, and he smiled. “Oh Gin,” he breathed. “For sure?”

“For sure. I haven’t told anyone yet; I wanted you to be the first to know. If you want, we can tell the kids before we leave.” 

“In a minute.” Harry kissed her. She dropped his glasses on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck while he curled his arms around her back and lifted her up against him. “I love you so much,” he murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I love you, too,” she echoed, as he slowly let her down. His hands went to her stomach, and she held them there. 

* * * 

The news that they were to have a new sibling was met with very different reactions from the three youngest Potters. 

“Aren’t you a little old?” James remarked, with a raised eyebrow. He grinned brashly at his parents.

“James…” Harry cautioned, half-stern and half-amused. 

“Is it a girl?” Lily asked excitedly. She’d leapt off her chair at the news, and was now hovering next to Ginny like a moth at a flame. “Can you tell yet? I hope it’s a girl, I’d love to have a little sister!”

“It’s a bit early to know yet, but I’ll see what I can do.” Ginny winked, and then shared a warm glance with Harry. Judging by the look in his eyes he shared the opinion of his daughter. 

“I can baby-sit, too, right?”

“Of course you can, when you’re a little older,” Harry said. 

Lily beamed. “I can’t wait to tell Rosie and Hugo!” she said. “Can I help name the baby, too?”

“Well, we’ll have to see about that. But we’re open to suggestions.” Harry rumpled his daughter’s hair, and Lily giggled.

Only Albus hadn’t said anything since the news was broken. He sat at the table with a serious expression on his face, and poked at his plate of cold eggs and toast. “So when’s the baby coming?” he asked without looking up.

“Sometime in April,” Ginny said, watching Albus with a concerned expression. “How do you feel about it?” 

Albus shrugged noncommittally. “I don’t know.”

“James, why don’t you take Lily and make sure you have everything packed,” Harry said, and he nodded toward the stairs. 

“I am all packed, and I want to stay here,” Lily insisted. 

“But don’t we have to go soon? We’ll be late, and I promised Lucy--” James protested.

“We won’t be late. Now please take your sister and go upstairs, all right?” Harry said firmly. “Your mum and I want to talk to Al for a minute.” 

“Yeah, yeah. All right, then. Come on, Lils.” James extended his hand and led a sulky Lily upstairs. Ginny had no doubt that they were listening from the top, just out of sight. But she was too focused on Albus to give it any thought.

“Tell us how you feel,” Ginny said, and Harry put his arm comfortingly around her waist. “Be honest. Are you happy? Because it’s okay if you’re not. A baby will mean a lot of big changes for all of us. It’ll take some getting used to.” 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just--” 

“Just what?” Harry asked, gently. 

Albus shook his head. “Never mind. Forget it.” 

“It’s all right,” Harry said. “You know you can tell us anything.” 

“You won’t be mad?”

“No, we won’t be mad,” Ginny said. 

“Of course not,” Harry agreed. 

“Well, Lily is the youngest and the only girl, and James is almost always in trouble, and they already take up a lot of your time…”

“Are you’re worried you won’t get as much attention?” Ginny said, understanding all too well; she remembered her mum telling her about how her own arrival had impacted her older brothers. 

“A little,” Albus admitted, then he looked up at his parents anxiously. 

“Oh Al,” Harry smiled, and went his son. He knelt in front of him. “The baby will need a lot of attention, but that doesn’t mean we’ll pay any less attention to you, Lily, and James.” He glanced over his shoulder at Ginny. She nodded in agreement. 

“There will always be time for you, Al,” she said. “There’s plenty of love to go around in this house.” 

“Love?” Albus crinkled his nose. 

“Yes, love,” Harry said, rumpling his son’s hair. “Get used to it, my boy. Now, are you all packed and ready to go?”

“I think so.” 

“Well why don’t you go check, and tell your brother and sister it’s all right for them to come out of hiding. We’ll need to leave soon.” 

“Okay.” Albus smiled, hopped off his chair and went upstairs. There was the sound of scuffling and muffled voices when he reached the top. 

“We were not spying, you little tosspot!” James quipped. “It’s called eavesdropping.”

“Shut up, James!”

“Mum! Al said ‘shut up’!” Lily called. 

“Ah, yes, it’ll be a shame to have an empty house for the next three months,” Ginny said, as Harry took her in his arms. 

“Bloody shame. I don’t know what we’ll do with ourselves.” Harry winked. “Although I know what I’d like to do, once the kids are on the train…” 

“Remember, we’re having lunch with Ron and Hermione first. But after that, I’m all yours.” 

“I can’t wait,” Harry said, and kissed her. “Now, I think we ought to go break things up before the house explodes.”

“Good idea,” Ginny replied, and they went to tend to their squabbling children.


	2. A Little Competition

Two years later...

Hi Mum,

How are you? I am so excited for the holiday break, I can't wait to see you and dad and Molly so we can all decorate the tree together. School is fine, I'm making good marks in all of my classes and I got an Outstanding on my last Charms essay. The reason I'm writing this to just you is that I have something kind of important to tell you, and I don't want dad to know, at least not right now. There's a boy that I fancy, his name is Evan Michaels, he's a fourth year, and he's a Ravenclaw. He is so cute! He is also Keeper on the Quidditch team. So I think he fancies me too, because he came right up to me today in the Great Hall at dinner and asked me to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with him for the last trip before the holiday! Of course I said yes! I'm so excited! I hope he takes me to Madam Puddifoot's. Did dad ever take you there? It sounds very nice. I wonder what I should wear. 

Give dad and Molly hugs and kisses from me. Also can you give me some ideas about what you might like for Christmas?

Love, Lily

Ginny smiled as she read the owl from her thirteen year-old daughter while watching 18 month-old Molly play on the floor nearby. She remembered well the thrills of first love, even if hers wasn't reciprocated at the time. Even so many years later, she still felt those butterflies in her chest whenever Harry smiled at her. 

As if on cue, Harry Apparated into the living room just a few seconds later. His eyes found Ginny's right away, and he smiled. Molly squealed with delight at the sight of her dad. She scrambled to her feet and made right for him. 

"Hello, little love," Harry said, sweeping her up into his arms and kissing each of her cheeks. She giggled. Then he made his way to the chair where Ginny was sitting, and bent over to kiss her. "Hello to you, too," he murmured and they shared a kiss while Molly giggled and squirmed. His lips were dry and slightly chapped.

"Hi. How was work?" Ginny asked, as Harry let Molly slide down his waist and into her lap. Once there, the toddler immediately wriggled her way onto the floor and went back to her toys.

"Busy." Harry smiled tiredly, and removed his glasses for a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "New recruits, and all that."

"Headache?"

"Yeah, and it's a big one." 

"Well let me take care of that for you." Ginny set aside the letter, and got to her feet. Standing on her toes, she placed her lips precisely on the spot between his eyes and held them there. His arms came around her waist, and he emitted a long, relaxed sigh. 

"A kiss from me cures just about everything," she said with a smile, and she rumpled his already tousled bangs. 

"Mm, it certainly does," Harry agreed, holding her closer. "I'm so glad to be home."

"So what do you want for dinner?" 

"You." His lips tickled her neck.

Ginny smiled as he traced a path up and down her back with his fingertips. "Maybe later, after Molly's in bed," she said. 

"I like that idea." Harry kissed her. "Who's the letter from?" 

"It's nothing—" 

But with his quick reflexes he'd already snatched it. Ginny made a grab for it but he held it away. "What's the big secret?" 

"Harry, it's private!" 

"Hey, it's from Lily..." Harry's eyes scanned the letter, and gradually the smile on his face diminished to something resembling disbelief mixed with horror.

Ginny sighed. "This is why you weren't supposed to read it." 

"Who's Evan Michaels? How long has this been going on?"

"Give me the letter, please." Ginny held out her hand and wiggled her fingers impatiently. 

Harry sighed and reluctantly handed her the letter. 

"Lily is thirteen, and it's perfectly normal for thirteen year-old girls to be interested in boys. I should know." 

"Being interested is one thing, but going on dates? She's too young. And this boy's a fourth year. I know what fourth year boys are like – randy little gits," he muttered.

Ginny smiled and put her arms around him. He stiffened at first, but then finally his arms came around her. He kissed the top of her head. "She can take care of herself. She's a Potter," Ginny said. "You’d think that that fact alone would scare all the boys away." 

Harry chuckled halfheartedly. "Did you date at that age?"

"Well, no…I didn't start dating Michael until I was fourteen. But that was only because the boy I wanted to date didn't know I existed." She looked up. "Took you bloody long enough, too, I might add." 

"Well I was dense." Harry kissed her, his lips lightly brushing across hers. 

"To your credit though, you were rather – shall we say - preoccupied at the time."

Harry frowned. "I just don't like the idea of Lily going on dates." 

"I know, but the fact of the matter is, she's growing up," Ginny said, feeling a little twinge in her chest. "Relax, Harry. It's not as though she's getting married, she's going on a supervised outing to Hogsmeade. Now come on, let's have dinner and put Molly to bed, and then we'll put ourselves to bed. Sound good?"

"All right. But just for the record, that one – " he indicated Molly, who was intently focused on building a tower with her blocks – "is not dating until she's thirty." 

Ginny simply rolled her eyes. 

* * *

Three days later, another owl arrived from Lily.

Hi Mum, 

I wasn't planning on writing again before the break, since we'll be home in four days, but I really wanted to tell you about Hogsmeade. It was so much fun, and Evan was so polite. He held open doors for me and he held my hand when we were walking back to school. I've never held hands with a boy before and it felt really nice. His hands were kind of sweaty, even though it was cold. But that's okay. He has the sweetest smile! He asked if he could sit with me on the train, so you and dad might see him at the station. Please please please don't tell dad anything, I don't want him to embarrass me!! (The three "pleases" were underlined twice.) Thanks! Hugs and kisses to dad and Molly. By the way I found a cute little doll for Molly for Christmas, I think she'll like it.

See you on Friday!

Love, Lily 

Since there was no way she'd let Harry see that letter, Ginny tucked it away in the top drawer of her dresser as soon as she was finished reading it. Harry was having enough trouble coming to grips with the idea of Lily crushing on boys – he would have to be spoon fed information on a need-to-know basis. 

* * * 

Harry and Ginny arrived at Platform 9&3/4 with Molly just as the familiar red and black steam engine rolled to a stop. Moments later, dozens of excited children in Hogwarts robes began to pour out of the passenger cars. Harry was almost as excited as the children were; his cheeks were flushed, and he tapped his foot anxiously as his eyes searched the crowds of children for the three that belonged to him. Standing next him holding an equally impatient Molly on her hip, Ginny smiled quietly and her own heart gave a little flutter of happiness. 

Al was the first of the Potters to emerge from the train, his mop of black hair easily identifiable in the swarm of students. His green, bespectacled eyes scanned the crowd; once he saw his waiting family, he beamed and made right for them. "Hi!" he declared breathlessly. Harry immediately went to hug him, and while Al instinctively stiffened at the public display of affection, he still put his arms around his father's back for a second before quickly releasing him.

"Hi Dad," he murmured, cheeks red. 

"How's school?" 

"Fine. Oh, and Hagrid says hello," Al added, and Harry smiled fondly. 

Then Ginny swept in. "Hello love!" she smiled, rustling his hair and kissing his cheek before she corralled him in a one-armed hug with Molly between them. 

"Mum, come on – not here!" Al complained, but submitted nevertheless. He reciprocated her greeting with a light kiss on her cheek. Then Molly squirmed and wriggled against Ginny's hip, so she let her down and the little girl clung to Al's leg with a joyous smile on her face, as if she'd just found the world's biggest treasure. 

"Al's home!" she announced gleefully. Al looked sufficiently chuffed; this kind of affection he didn't mind.

Then Lily appeared through the crowd pushing a luggage trolley. Her eyes were shining. Lingering a few steps behind her was a boy whom Ginny assumed was Evan Michaels. He was about a head taller than Lily, with short brown hair and blue eyes and very broad shoulders. Ginny saw his hand come away from Lily's arm seconds before Lily abandoned the trolley and rushed forward to greet her parents. Ginny hoped that Harry hadn't noticed. Judging by the broad smile on his face, he hadn't; he lifted Lily up for a big hug and kiss. 

"How's my girl?" he asked cheerfully, as he set her down. His eyes sparkled.

"I'm good." Lily smiled, and glanced at Ginny. Her cheeks were flushed, and Ginny had a feeling it wasn't from the cold. "Hi mum." 

"Hello, love. Welcome home." Ginny kissed her cheek. "Is this him?" she whispered. She felt Lily's head nod against her cheek. 

"Don't say anything," she whispered back hurriedly. "He just wanted to see you that's all." 

However, Evan lingered perhaps a second or two longer than he should have, and thus Harry took notice. His jaw tightened. "So Lily, would you like to introduce us to your friend?" he said. His voice was deceptively calm, and Ginny knew it was taking every fiber of his will not to start yelling. She put her hand on his arm. 

"Go easy on him, love," she murmured, then while Harry remained rigid, she stepped forward with a congenial smile. "Hello, you must be Evan, is that right?" she extended her hand toward the boy. 

Evan cleared his throat nervously and glanced at Lily, who smiled, then at Ginny. He seemed to relax. "Yes. Evan Michaels."

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Ginny Potter, Lily's mum. And this is her dad—" she glanced over her shoulder at Harry, and gave him a warning look. "Harry Potter." 

"Mr. Potter," Harry said. 

"Yeah, um, nice—nice to meet you." Evan's cheeks flushed as he grasped Ginny's hand. Then his eyes nervously darted toward Harry. "H-Hello Mr. Potter."

Lily shot a pleading look at Ginny; her face was pained. "Mum…" 

But Harry rose to the occasion, putting on his best polite smile as he stepped forward. "Hello, Evan," he said and extended his hand. Evan hesitated for a split second before he shook it once, quickly, and released it as if he'd been burned.

Then an uncomfortable silence settled on the group. "Now where in Merlin's name is James? It's freezing!" Ginny declared, to break the ice.

"There he is." Albus pointed.

James didn't seem to notice his waiting family – he was too busy saying an extended goodbye to his longtime girlfriend, the pretty strawberry-blonde, blue-eyed Lucy McAvoy. His tall and gangly frame fit snugly around hers as they leaned against the side of the train. Their lips appeared to be surgically attached. Ginny thought he was being a little "too" friendly, particularly in a public place, and judging by the chagrined look of Lucy's parents, standing not too far away, they shared her view. She lifted her hand in a polite wave, and while Anna McAvoy smiled in return, Peter McAvoy nodded disapprovingly at Ginny and looked as though he'd like to wring James's neck for pawing at his daughter. Only his wife's hand on his arm kept him from acting on the impulse.

"Um, I should—I should go, Lily. My parents are waiting for me," Evan said, carefully avoiding Harry's patient stare. He looked at Ginny and smiled nervously. "It was nice to meet you." 

"Of course, it was a pleasure to meet you," Ginny replied warmly. "Have a nice holiday."

Evan smiled again, and then took Lily's arm. Harry flinched, but managed to hold himself in place. The two teenagers stepped away for a moment, talked quietly, and then Evan hurried away through the crowd. Lily looked forlornly after him.

"We should get James," Ginny murmured, nudging Harry's side to get his attention. "Harry." 

"Looks like he's doing fine on his own," Harry commented with a small smile as he reached down to pick up Molly who was holding up her arms for him. Now that Evan was gone, his mood had lightened considerably. 

"For Merlin's sake," Ginny clucked her tongue in annoyance. "Peter McAvoy looks murderous! The last thing we need is a scene in the middle of King's Cross three days before Christmas." Considering they had narrowly avoided one just a few minutes earlier, Ginny was not willing to take that chance again. 

"James does that at school all the time," Lily remarked. She cast a wistful look in the direction that Evan had gone. "He's always bragging about it, how he and Lucy sneak off to snog, and never get caught."

Ginny's eyes suddenly narrowed suspiciously, and she cast a threatening look at James. "Is that a fact?"

Lily looked interested. "So, is he in trouble?"

"Not yet, but he will be if he's doing what I think he's doing. We'll be checking the drawer in the study for the Marauder's Map when we get home. It might be time to change the hiding place again. Harry, when was the last time you checked the bottom drawer of your desk?"

"Haven't been in there in weeks," Harry replied, as comprehension dawned on his face. "But I have a feeling I know where the map is."

It was James's seventh year, and it was a small miracle that he hadn't been expelled with all the mischief he'd caused over the years. He was becoming more and more like Fred and George with each passing year, with a mixture of his father and grandfather thrown in for good measure. Ginny didn't even want to think about what he would inflict on the population once he was out in the real world with a full-time job. She cleared her throat threateningly, and fingered her wand which was stashed in the inner pocket of her cloak.

"Uh oh," Albus said, with a small grin, and stepped back. Lily bit her lip to quiet her laughter.

Fortunately Ginny did not have to use her wand. As if sensing her threatening glare, James eased himself away from Lucy. They spoke quietly together for a moment, then he stole another kiss and she smiled, obviously besotted. He squeezed her hand, whispered something, and then came over to join the family while Lucy went to greet her parents, who hugged and kissed her, and then quickly ushered her away as if they were afraid James would pounce on her again. 

"Hey mum, hey dad! Happy Christmas!" James seemed particularly buoyant as he gave his mum her usual hug and kiss on the cheek and shook Harry's hand. Harry of course was having none of that, and set Molly down to pull his son in for a hug. James rolled his eyes, but acquiesced. 

"Won't be happy for long," Al mumbled, just loud enough for Ginny to hear. Lily snickered.

"So, are we all ready?" Harry said, while Molly whined once again to be picked up. 

"Looks like it," Ginny said, glancing around to make sure each of her children had their luggage. "Let's go. Oh and James, your father and I would like to talk with you this afternoon after lunch."

James seemed considerably less buoyant as they left the station.

* * *

At home, the Potters engaged in their traditional Christmas tree decorating party, after which they had lunch and the kids filled their parents in on their latest school-related news. As expected, Al was earning top marks in all of his classes despite the pressure of impending O.W.L. exams; Lily was also doing well, but most of her enthusiasm was focused on her new crush; and James had nothing but praise for his girlfriend Lucy's accomplishments, while carefully sidestepping the subject of his own marks. 

Then after helping Ginny with the dishes Lily went to her room, presumably to write what would be the first of many owls to Evan Michaels over the two-week holiday, and Al settled in on the sofa by the tree with his Herbology textbook to read ahead for next term, while Harry got Molly settled down for her nap. 

Ginny liked it when the kids were home from school; the house was virtually buzzing with energy. What she didn't like was the inevitable disciplining of her oldest son, who had made it a habit of earning at least one meeting with his parents over every holiday break. So once Molly was down for her afternoon nap, Harry and Ginny cornered James and brought him into the study where, after a brief period of resistance, he handed over the Marauders' Map. He was sentenced to spend his free time assisting George at the joke shop over the holidays, which he wouldn't have normally minded as he liked spending time with his uncle, except for the fact that he'd been intending to spend every waking moment with Lucy.

"Every day?" James's face looked pained, as if they'd told him he was being sent away to military school. "Even Christmas Day?"

"No, not Christmas Day, but only because we're all going to the Burrow, and the shop will be closed," Harry replied. "I'm sorry, James, but you should have considered the consequences before you nicked the map. We've told you countless times already to leave it be."

"Honestly you had to realize we'd figure it out soon enough. After all, we have raised you from birth," Ginny put in, with a raised eyebrow. 

James frowned. "Bloody hell," he muttered thickly, but Ginny's sharp ears caught it.

"I'd watch my mouth, unless you want extra chores added on," she snapped. "Now, let's all try to have a nice holiday break, with no more trouble, all right?"

"Well can I at least see Lucy once over the holiday? So we can exchange gifts?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. "All right," Harry said. "That's reasonable enough." 

James looked somewhat mollified. "I suppose I'd better go owl her, and let her know plans have changed," he grumbled. Harry caught his arm as he started to pass. 

"No funny business now. I'm putting sticking charms on your windows so you won't be doing any sneaking out at night. And no Apparating, understand?" 

"Yeah, yeah," James grumbled, although a flicker of disappointment passed over his face. "Can I go now?"

"You can go." 

Harry's jaw set tightly as he watched his oldest son leave the room. "I have a feeling this is not going to be a quiet holiday," he said. 

"Oh come on now. Relax." Ginny slipped into his arms and gave him a kiss. "Take off the Auror hat and let's enjoy our kids for the next two weeks, all right? It's still Christmas, and we won't have them again until summer." 

"All right, love." Harry smiled.


	3. A Little Competition, Part Two

"Mum! Mum, guess what?" Lily was already in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a half-finished glass of juice when Ginny came downstairs with Molly early the next morning. She held a piece of rolled parchment in her hand. She was still in her nightgown, and her hair was pulled back in a single braid. 

"Wow, you're up early," Ginny remarked, as she set Molly down in her high chair. "Usually it's just Molly and I until at least nine. What's going on?"

Lily was beaming; her eyes alight as she held up the parchment. "This!" she declared. "I wrote Evan yesterday, and he just wrote back!"

"Oh, love that's very sweet. But why are you down here?"

"Well I couldn't sleep, and I decided to come downstairs to get some juice. While I was here, the owl showed up at the window! It's a really pretty grey one, like your old owl Jasper, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Ginny had to smile at her daughter's excitement. Jasper was her first owl out of Hogwarts, and had been her trusted messenger for nearly fifteen years before his death.

"You know what this means right? It means Evan actually got up early just to send it to me!" 

"He must really like you," Ginny remarked gently.

Lily giggled and her cheeks flushed. Ginny gave her daughter's hand a squeeze. "What did he say? Unless you'd rather not show—" 

But before she could finish the sentence, Lily had unrolled the parchment. "He said thanks for the owl, he really liked it. He thinks I have nice handwriting." She blushed. "He also said that he was glad to meet you and dad, and he thinks Molly is very cute."

Ginny smiled. "That's great, love." 

"But Mum, listen to this part…his family is going out of town to his grandmother's in Scotland for Christmas, and he wants to come over to give me my present before they leave, in person! I can't believe he got me something, we've only gone out once…So can he come over, is it okay?" She turned her wide chocolate brown eyes on her mother, practically bouncing in her excitement.

"Hold on, Lily. Take a breath." Ginny smiled. "When would he be coming?" 

Lily glanced down at the parchment, and then back at Ginny. "Tomorrow after lunch, about one o'clock. Their train leaves at two. Is it okay? He doesn't live that far off, and he wouldn't stay very long, just a few minutes. Please, mum? It'll be the only time I get to see him until we go back to school…Please?"

"All right love, he can come." Ginny brushed her fingers against her daughter's warm, flushed cheek. She expected a good deal of grumbling from Harry when she told him, but he would just have to make do. Seeing the smile on her daughter's face made it all worth it. 

"Thanks, Mum! Will we have time to go into town and get him something, too?" 

"I have to run a few errands later today so you can come along if you'd like and we'll find him something." 

"Brilliant, thanks! I'm going upstairs to owl Rosie and tell her!" Lily gave her a quick hug. Then she hurried upstairs, leaving behind the letter on the table in her haste. Ginny got up and fixed breakfast for Molly, and prepared a cup of coffee and toast for herself. She'd just sat down to look at the morning paper when she heard a tapping noise. She turned and saw an unfamiliar brown spotted owl perched on the windowsill by the sink. 

"Hmm, I wonder if George and Katie got a new owl," she murmured. Harry had sent an owl to George the previous afternoon about James working at the store, and she assumed this was the reply. Either that, or perhaps a response to one of her special orders for Christmas gifts.

She opened the window and was greeted by a gust of cold morning air that made her gasp. She quickly untied the parchment, and found an owl treat, which the bird took and then flew away; whoever had sent the letter was not expecting a reply. Ginny shrugged and closed the window. 

"It's cold!" Molly declared with delight. "Snow?"

"Maybe later, love. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" 

Ginny gave her daughter a kiss, and smiled as she sat down to read the letter. She looked at the envelope, which was addressed only to "Potter", with the address written neatly beneath it. But once she opened it, what she read made her jaw drop. 

"My love,

I'm sorry, I know it's soon, but I can't help myself. I have to tell you how I really feel. From the moment we met I knew instantly that you were the one for me. You are so beautiful, and all I have been able to think about is putting my arms around you and kissing you until I can't breathe. Your body is perfect, with your breasts, your curvy hips and your fantastic legs. I can only imagine what it would feel like to have them wrapped around me. I know it's wrong for me to feel this way, and I wouldn't blame you for being scared off, but I can't help it. The heart simply knows what it wants. You are so warm and kind, and your touch is like a jolt of electricity through my limbs waking me from a sound sleep. I feel so alive when I am near you. More than anything in the world I want to make you happy. I know I can if you will give me the chance. XXOOX."

"Oh, Merlin!" 

Ginny dropped the letter on the table, her heart racing. She didn't know whether to be amused, or worried. The letter was unsigned, but the careful and deliberate style of penmanship led her to believe the author was very young. She'd been used to receiving mail from fans of all ages while she played for the Harpies, and on occasion even now (although rarely) one might appear in the post, with a well-intentioned but deluded fan pledging his love. She always incinerated the letters to keep them from Harry's eyes since he didn't have quite the same level of humor about it as she did - but she hadn't seen anything like this since right after James was born.

Molly began to whine and kick her chair. To collect her thoughts, Ginny busied herself by taking Molly out of the chair and getting her settled with her toys, and then she got started on breakfast for Harry. The entire time, a smile tugged at her lips. Despite the connotations of the letter, part of her found it flattering. She wondered who could have written it. Someone she'd met recently, or perhaps had seen somewhere. She searched her memory, but came up blank. 

"'Morning, love." Harry came downstairs, in his plaid pajama bottoms and a faded T-shirt. He paused to greet Molly, giving her a big hug and kiss, and then stopped at the counter to kiss Ginny, plus he added a little squeeze on her bum for good measure. Ginny's cheeks flooded with color, and she swatted his upper arm. 

"Watch it, Potter. No sneak attacks, not with all the kids in the house."

"That never stopped us before." Harry grinned. "Speaking of which, are any of the kids up?"

"No – oh wait, yes actually Lily's awake, but she's in her room. I don't expect we'll see James and Al for a couple of hours. Want some breakfast? I'm making eggs, ham, and toast." 

"Sounds delicious." Harry stole another kiss and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. 

"Go." She laughed and pointed at the table. She loved that they were still so affectionate with each other after twenty-one years of marriage and four kids; Harry had the uncanny knack for making her feel like she was seventeen years old, which was a boost she needed now that she'd broken what she called the "forty barrier". It wasn't in her nature to feel insecure or self-conscious, but since turning forty she'd been pausing to do occasional spot-checks in the mirror, noticing faint lines around her eyes, and a little extra pinch of skin in her stomach. Her hair still retained most of its fiery red color, although there were occasional strands of gray poking through – which were then quickly taken care of with a touch-up. Mum had always set the example of growing old gracefully, and she still looked beautiful; Ginny was determined to be proud of the way she looked, and she knew Harry didn't care one way or the other – yet sometimes she couldn't help herself. 

"Bloody hell!" Harry sputtered, and Ginny whirled around, only then realizing she'd forgotten to clear the letters off the table. He was holding one letter in each hand, and his eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head. His face was flushed, nearly the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Harry—" 

"What are these?" he demanded, rounding on her. 

"Nothing. Lily got an owl from Evan this morning, and I got—"

"He wants her to wrap her legs around him?!" Harry's eyes looked as though they would pop out of his head at any moment. 

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "Well actually that Owl...is mine. But its totally harmless, now, come on. It's just a fan letter." 

"So one randy little git is horning in on my daughter, and another one is talking about how much he wants to shag my wife? There's nothing bloody 'harmless' about this, Gin, fan letter or not." 

"Don't wake the kids—let's do this later." Ginny glanced toward the stairs. Fortunately there was no sign of movement from the upper rooms, and Molly appeared to be undisturbed by her father's tirade. "Give me the letters." She reached for the nearest letter, but he refused to hand it over. 

He turned to the second letter and while he lowered his voice, he continued to rant. "As for this owl, not a chance. There is no way that boy is coming here. Christmas is for family, and—" 

"Oh, stop overreacting. He just wants to give Lily a Christmas gift. He'll be here for fifteen minutes, and then his family is going out of town for the rest of the holiday. Now please hand me the letters, and sit down before you pop a blood vessel. Your breakfast is almost ready." Ginny snatched the letters from his hands, and went back to the counter to finish cooking.

Harry fumed all through breakfast, and although he put on his best act when the kids finally emerged, with her many years of experience reading his face Ginny could easily see that it was taking all the willpower he had not to launch into another tirade. He managed to keep his composure until Ginny and Lily returned from their shopping excursion in the afternoon; then once Molly was down for her nap, and the older kids were otherwise occupied, he steered Ginny into their bedroom, then shut the door and put an Impenetrable Charm on it to avoid interruption. 

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this."

"Harry, for the last time, it's a fan letter. It's nothing. To be honest, I think it's a bit flattering." 

Harry gaped at her. "Flattering? What about this makes it flattering?! "

"It's nice to know that an old bird like me can still attract some attention." Ginny winked, but it didn't get the reaction she was hoping for. Instead it only served to make Harry more agitated. 

"A fan letter, my arse!" He clenched and unclenched his fists. "It's a step away from stalking!" 

"Oh, stop it." Ginny went to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She began to stroke his back. Gradually his muscles loosened, although he still felt tense. "This is nothing to worry about. The boy obviously just has a little crush, that's all." 

"Boy? How do you know it's just a boy?"

Ginny looked up at him. "Did you get a look at the handwriting? I think it's pretty obvious that a grown man didn't write that letter. Besides, it wouldn't matter either way, now would it? I know who I want." She stood on the balls of her feet and gently kissed his chin. "Are you okay now?"

Harry frowned. "Maybe." 

"What would it take to make you 'okay'?" She slipped her fingers under the hem of his shirt, tickling his back while she teased his lower lip with her tongue. His mouth opened slightly.

"That helps," he said. 

"I thought it might. So shut up and kiss me." 

He curled his arms around her waist and lifted her up against him, molding his mouth with hers. One hand curled around her waist and the other held her head as he deepened the kiss, backing her toward the bed. "I love you, Gin," he murmured into her ear.

"I know." She smiled. "Now why don't you show me how much?" 

* * * 

The following morning, Lily was up at the crack of dawn fluttering around the house like a nervous butterfly in anticipation of Evan's visit. By breakfast, she had already gone through three different outfits. 

"You'd think the bloody Queen was coming over," James muttered bitterly, as he poked at his food. Lily shot him a resentful stare. 

"You're just jealous because you got caught snogging with the Marauder's Map," she snipped. Sitting between them, Al did his best to stay out of it, although a barely discernible grin crossed his lips as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. 

"Well, then, how about I tell mum and dad that you and Evan haven't exactly been—" 

"Oh be quiet!" 

"Hey, enough of that," Ginny descended on her bickering children from where she'd been getting Molly settled with her toys on the floor by the tree. "Your dad is still in bed. Now, let's try to get through one day without fighting, all right? It's bloody Christmas, for Merlin's sake. Now finish your breakfast." 

Lily and James shot each other death glares across the table, but otherwise held their tongues. James and Al cleared their plates and went upstairs while Lily lingered at the table, picking at her food and humming. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Is there something you want to tell me, love?" Ginny asked, pulling up a chair next to her daughter. 

Lily glanced up furtively, and then looked back at her plate. "Not really." 

"Is there more going on with Evan than you've let on?" 

Lily hesitated, and Ginny's heart jumped into her throat. "Well…" 

"Lily, tell me." Ginny did her best to control the anxiety in her voice. 

"No it's nothing bad. We just…we've done a bit of snogging. James caught us once, behind the greenhouses, and he promised not to say anything, but I guess he's mad about not getting to see Lucy…" Her eyes welled up. "I'm so sorry mum, but I really like Evan. I like him so much, and he's really nice," she said earnestly. 

"Relax, I believe you." Ginny smiled, touching her daughter's cheek. "Just don't let him do anything you're not ready for, all right? Be careful." 

Lily blushed. "Mum, come on. It's only snogging." 

"Yes, but snogging can lead to other things. Your dad and I want you to be safe." 

"I will be careful. I promise. Oh! Can you help me do that French braid in my hair before he comes? Laura Bellamy did it for me when I went to Hogsmeade, and Evan said he really liked the way it looked." 

"Sure, of course I will. Now clear your plate so I can finish the dishes, all right?" 

Lily beamed. "Thanks, mum." 

Not long after Lily left the room to go upstairs and try on her fourth outfit of the morning, Ginny looked up to see the same brown spotted owl from the previous day perched on the ledge outside the sink. Sighing, she took a quick glance around to make sure she was alone and then released the latch on the window. The owl hopped just inside the window ledge and held out its leg – not only was there a roll of parchment, but with it a small square box that was wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with a blue and gold ribbon. 

"Oh Merlin, what now?" Ginny frowned as she freed the owl from his cargo. She fed him a treat, and he took off again into the chilly gray morning sky. She watched him for a moment before turning away from the window to read the note. 

"Dearest love, 

I'm sorry to write again so soon but my heart is exploding and I simply can't keep my feelings bottled up any more. I have been dreaming of the day when we can make love under the stars. I want to be inside you and fill you with my love. Then I will give you flowers, perfume, and jewels, and every beautiful thing that you so richly deserve. You might think that you have everything you want now, but I know that I can give you so much more. I long to feel the warmth of your smile, and hear your voice and gaze upon your glorious red hair as it gleams in the sun. Soon, we will be together. I am counting the minutes. XXOO.

PS: When I saw this pin I immediately thought of you. I hope you like it, and I hope you will wear it the next time we see each other, so I will know you're thinking of me. It can be our secret." 

She looked at the box, not sure she wanted to open it. She wished that the owl hadn't left, so she could have sent the gift back – but then again, that was probably why the owl hadn't stayed. Deciding not to open the box, she picked up the letter and skimmed it again. Harry would go ballistic if he saw it – and she decided that was definitely not going to happen. She decided she would incinerate it, and find a discreet way to return the gift. But then something occurred to her as she looked at the letter more closely; the handwriting was vaguely familiar. She couldn't place it at first, but then she realized where she'd seen it before.

Not only was it the same handwriting as her earlier fan letter, but it looked like the handwriting on the Lily's Owl from the day before. "Oh no," she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Harry's voice startled her as he appeared on the stairs, looking sleepy-eyed and disheveled. 

"I think I've just figured out who my secret admirer is." Ginny surreptitiously pocketed the note in the rear pocket of her trousers. 

Harry looked suddenly wide awake. His face darkened and he stepped farther into the room, shoulders braced. "Well who is it, then?"

"It's Evan Michaels. Lily's boyfriend, Harry," she added with a twinge of impatience when he looked at her blankly. She ignored his involuntary flinch at the word 'boyfriend'. 

"How do you know?" 

"I only just recognized his handwriting from Lily's letter. I knew I'd seen it before, but I couldn't figure out where. It's the same writing. He also gave me a gift." She sighed, indicating the box on the counter.

"A gift?" Harry said thickly. "Well I think he and I should have a little talk when he gets here." 

"No, that's absolutely the worst thing you could do, because it would humiliate Lily." 

"Well he has to know that he can't go messing her around and get away with it." 

"Listen to me," Ginny said. She went to him and began to knead his tense shoulders while she looked into his eyes, "This is her first crush. Girls always remember their first crush, and I don't want this to be a bad memory for her. You wouldn't want that, right?"

Harry sighed. "No." 

She smiled, and his arms came around her. "So let me handle it. I'll talk to Evan, and let him down easy." 

"Hmm, I'm not sure I like the idea of him being alone with you…" He grinned and winked at her. 

Ginny frowned. "Very funny. Now the question is do you think you can handle yourself this afternoon? Because if you can't, you might want to go visit Ron for an hour—" 

"I'll be on my best behavior, love. I promise. Now, how about letting me see that note?" 

"What note?"

"The one you're trying to hide from me in your back pocket." He made a grab at her bum, and she pulled away but he managed to grab her by the waistband and reeled her back in. 

"Harry, come on, it's nothing…" 

But he already had the note. He was grinning at first, but his smile grew progressively fainter and finally disappeared by the time he reached the end. "'I want to be inside you and fill you with my love…?' His parents should know about this." 

"Harry, do you remember yourself at fourteen?" 

"All too well. Why?" he raised an eyebrow. 

"When you weren't busy fighting dark wizards and dragons, would it be safe to say that you were having impure thoughts about young witches? You never once thought about 'filling someone up with your love'?" She smiled. 

Harry blushed. "Well…maybe I did, but none of them was my girlfriend's mum." 

"Teenage boys are all hormones. Take a look at James, for example. Remember the crush he had on his Charms professor in his third year? He thought he wanted to marry her. And now, he can't keep his bloody hands off poor Lucy McAvoy. I'm sure that we'll have the same problem with Al soon enough. This will pass, Harry. There's no need to embarrass the poor kid, he's only doing what all boys his age do." 

"All right then, if you say so." Harry still looked unconvinced.

"I say so." She kissed him. "Now, how about breakfast?"

* * * 

"He's here!!" Lily rushed into the living room, breathless. "I saw from my bedroom, he's on his way up the path, he'll be here in a minute."

"Well all right then, you can go answer the door." Ginny smiled. 

"Do I look all right?" Lily asked. She was virtually glowing in her pale yellow blouse and white skirt. Her hair was pulled back in the French braid fashioned by Ginny, and tied with a yellow ribbon.

"You look beautiful, love," Harry said with a vaguely pained smile, from where he sat on the sofa with his Quidditch Weekly magazine. 

"Yes, you certainly do." Ginny agreed. 

Lily blushed and smiled. "Thanks." 

"Do you have his present?"

"Yes, it's on the kitchen table." Then she looked around. "James and Al aren't here, are they? I don't want them to embarrass me." 

"Don't worry about your brothers, they've been told to stay upstairs and mind Molly until Evan leaves, so you'll have a little privacy." 

Harry cleared his throat. Ginny ignored him.

"Thanks mum. Now can you come with me to the door? I'm so nervous!" 

"I'm coming." Ginny smiled. Then she got up and followed her daughter. 

"Go easy on him," Harry grumbled as she passed, and she gave him a swat on the back of his shoulder.

* * * 

Two minutes later Evan Michaels arrived at the door looking positively terrified. He was nicely dressed in dark corduroys and a gray and blue sweater, with the collar of his light blue oxford peeking out of the neck. A colorfully wrapped box was in his gloved hands, and a plain grey scarf was thrown loosely around his neck.

"You look…really nice, Lily," he said, barely meeting her eyes. He seemed to be inspecting every detail of her outfit, as if looking for something. A barely perceptible frown crossed his lips, but it disappeared before Lily noticed.

"You look nice, too," she replied, in a bubbly voice. "I like your sweater."

"Thanks." Evan glanced at Ginny, and his cheeks flushed. "Hello, Mrs. Potter." 

"Hello Evan, and Happy Christmas," Ginny said politely. Somewhere in the back, she heard Harry clear his throat again. "Mr. Potter says hello, as well. He's a bit busy at the moment, unfortunately." 

Evan smiled nervously, and then turned to Lily. "So, erm—I can't stay very long because my dad's waiting and we have to catch the train, but…" he held the box out toward Lily, "…this is for you. Happy Christmas." 

"Thanks! This is for you. Happy Christmas, too." Lily handed him the box she'd spent over an hour wrapping the previous afternoon with special paper she and Ginny had bought. "I hope you like it." 

"Thanks. You didn't have to get me anything."

"It's okay, I wanted to." 

There was an awkward silence during which the two teenagers exchanged shy glances, and then Lily finally looked in Ginny's direction, while inching toward the door. "Mum, could we go outside on the porch for a minute…if it's okay?"

"That's fine, but have Evan come back in before he leaves, all right?" 

"Um…okay." 

"What are you doing, letting her be alone with him?" Harry was on his feet waiting for her when she returned to the living room. To his credit, he hadn't gone bursting into the kitchen when he heard the kids leave.

"They're right there on the porch, and they're fine, so calm down." 

"Honestly, Gin, there's something about that boy I don't like." 

"For you, there's going to be something about every boy that you don't like, particularly when it comes to your daughters." Ginny smiled, and silenced him with a kiss before he could respond, then leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm going to say something to him and work this whole mess out."

Harry sighed. "I still say we shouldn't let them date until they're thirty." 

"Mum!" Lily's voice rang out a moment later. 

"Hang on," Ginny whispered, and gave Harry a kiss before returning to the kitchen, where she found Lily and Evan standing by the door. Evan's fingers were lightly curled around Lily's, but he dropped her hand when Ginny walked in. "What is it, love?"

"You didn't happen to get a parcel in the post this morning, did you?" 

"A parcel?" 

"Well…" Lily glanced at Evan. "Evan thinks that his owl might have…well, given something to you instead of me, by mistake. He wanted to use Pearl, the grey one, but his brother likes to hog her all the time for his things, so Evan has to use Brownie, and he's a little old so he gets disoriented." 

"Yeah, and his eyesight's going bad as well—" Evan added. "He hands the mail over to the wrong people. It happens pretty often, too. Dad wants to retire him, but mum won't have it. He's been in the family forever…" 

"Oh!" Ginny took in her breath as the realization hit her. "Yes, I do have it. I'm sorry, it's in the living room—" But before she could feel any sense of relief, another thought occurred to her, and she turned her attention to Evan. "It came with a letter, as well…" 

"Oh bugger," Evan mumbled, and his face flushed beet red. "Lily, I have to go. I mean, I really have to go. Now." He edged toward the door. "Sorry." 

"What's going on? What letter?" Lily looked from Evan to Ginny. "Mum?"

Ginny set her jaw tightly. "I don't know where the letter is now, I'm sorry. I must have thrown it away, by mistake."

"Oh mum, why did you do that?" Lily groaned.

"GINNY!!" Harry's voice blared from the living room, and something fell to the floor with a loud thump. Ginny frowned; she'd been hoping to save this confrontation for when Evan was a safe distance away.

"I have to go. See you at school!" Evan let go of Lily's hand and was out the door even before Harry came skidding into the kitchen, with his fists clenched and his eyes blazing.

"What? What's going on?" Lily was panicked. "Why'd you make him leave?" She had her hand on the door, and was about to open it. "I'm going to—"

"No! Leave him be, and go upstairs, Lily," Harry ordered.

"But dad..." 

"Lily, I think you'd better listen," Ginny said. "I'll be up later, to give you the parcel." 

Lily scowled and glanced from them to the door, looking confused. For a moment Ginny wondered if she was going to give in to the Weasley instinct and defy her father, but instead she chose to do as Harry asked, and went upstairs.

"Bloody hell, that little—" Harry was raging as Ginny steered him back into the living room once Lily was safely out of earshot. She noticed one of their large photo albums was lying open on the floor near the sofa with some of the pictures scattered on the floor. "He's never laying a hand on her. I can promise that right now!" 

Even though her own heart was racing, Ginny managed to keep herself calm. "It's all right," she said. "Calm down." 

"How can you say it's all right? When I think about what was in those letters..." The pictures on the mantle began to shake as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "It was hard enough to take when I thought they were for you. But now..."

"Now remember, he's only fourteen. Boys that age have vivid imaginations. Honestly I doubt he'd even have the nerve to do any of those things, especially not after the way you just reacted."

"I don't care. She can't see him again, I won't allow it." 

"Well there is the minor problem of them both attending Hogwarts. So unless you want to transfer her to another school, there's not a whole lot that can be done. You can tell her not to see him, but she'll probably go ahead and do it anyway. You may as well tell her to run right to him, because it would have the same effect."

"Then we'll just tell James to keep an eye on them, then." 

"Have him spy on them, you mean? No, Harry. If Lily found out she'd never forgive us. We have to trust her. Besides, James has more important things to be worrying about now. The last thing he needs is another excuse not to study."

"So what in bloody hell do you suggest we do?" 

Ginny took his hands in hers and squeezed them. "We let her go," she said. When Harry made as if to pull away, she held him tighter. "She'll be fine. There are plenty of adults around Hogwarts to keep her safe. And you know she won't let him do anything out of line." 

"I don't like it." 

"You don’t like what, that she's got a boyfriend, or that she's growing up?"

Harry paused and looked at her with a mix of emotions on his face. "Both," he said finally, as he took her in his arms. He rested his cheek on her head.

"It's hard for me too. But we have to let her be a teenager. She'll be fine, I promise. She is a Potter, after all. That should count for something, right?" Ginny looked up, and gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Molly's still not dating until she's thirty," Harry said, and then he kissed her.


End file.
